The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention and is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In paragraph [0033] of the specification of Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN201010506577.1, a shielding cover, a shielding casing and a substrate module are disclosed, where a pair of contact portions in a plate shape extends from end portions at lower ends of two side wall portions. Each of the contact portions is folded back from a top plate portion. An end portion of the contact portion is bent toward the inner side into a rough V shape. A distance between the tops of the end portions is less than a distance between outer side surfaces of a casing body of a metal casing. Therefore, when the casing body of the metal casing is inserted between the end portions of the contact portions, the tops of the end portions of the contact portions elastically contact two outer side surfaces of the casing body of the metal casing and are sandwiched between the two outer side surfaces. Therefore, grounding communication is achieved between the contact portions and the metal casing.
This contact portion structure disclosed in the above patent application is easily deformed toward a corresponding side wall portion, which affects grounding performance of the contact portion; and after the contact portions are subject to a force, elastic fatigue is easily generated or the contact portions are broken because the force is excessively violent, thereby causing poor contact between the contact portions and the two outer side surfaces of the casing body of the metal casing, so that product quality is deteriorated and the grounding performance is not good.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.